


A lesson in respect

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday SeriousFangirl97, Light BDSM, PWP, Smut, a lotta smut, the 104th are peeping toms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look like you need a lesson in respect, Captain."</p><p>This was based off a Headcanon that SeriousFangirl97 and I talked about, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAZY WOMAN!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson in respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfangirl97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU CRAZY HUMAN!!
> 
> To everyone else, enjoy this smutty mess.

"…Levi, your squad will lead the charge and strike the titans on the Far East, before splitting up."

"Right. Lets just hope you brats are listening and don't fuck up." Levi nodded, turning to his squad.

As usual, Jean and Eren were seconds away from killing one another while Mikasa held them both back, Connie was fast asleep an Sasha was stuffing a roll of bread in her mouth with Krista and Armin the only soldiers listening.

He let out an irritated sigh of dismay.

Why does he even bother?

"I said; I hope you brats are listening!" He growled, startling the bunch.

"Sir yes sir!" The bunch said quickly.

"What did four eyes just say?" He asked.

"Captain Levi-"

"Ugh. Commander four eyes. Happy?"

"Would it kill you to address me as Commander Hange or just Hange?"

"You'll always be four eyes to me."

"Oh my god just stop with the flirting its unbearable!" Moblit groaned from the back of the room.

"When did Moblit get here?" Sasha asked.

"Beats me." Connie shrugged.

"What did the four eyes say brats."

Hange glared at him.

"Ugh. What did Commander Hange say?"

"Uh, well…" Armin started.

"Someone who isn't Armin. Or Krista. Or Moblit."

"Our squad would lead the charge on the Far East and split up to take down the titans." Mikasa supplied.

"Did you brats hear that? We attack on the Far East and split up. Don't screw this up or Hange and I'll have to write home to your families or what's left of them to tell them exactly why their babies didn't come home in one piece."

Moblit and the teens nodded.

"Dismissed."

Levi turned to leave as the kids filtered out of the room.

"Levi, where do you think you're going?"

"To my office to file reports, why?"

"We need to talk about your behaviour."

"What about it?"

"I'm your superior now Levi, you can't call me four eyes anymore."

"How about shitty glasses?"

"Levi." She said sternly.

"What? I called Erwin eyebrows all the time!"

"It's different."

"How?"

"Everyone called Erwin eyebrows, only you call me four eyes."

"And?"

"It's not fair!"

"Oh come on. What're you gonna do, punish me?" He taunted with a smirk.

Her hazel eyes flashed behind her goggles, a smirk stretching onto her lips.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Captain?"

Levi blushed.

"It has been a while…" he mumbled, scratching his undercut.

"Report to my quarters in five minutes, you need to be taught a lesson in respect, Captain." She said, turning to leave, Levi's eyes following her as she left.

He headed to her quarters, heart thumping with anticipation of what was to come.

He stopped in front of her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Who the fuck d'you-" Levi caught himself. "Levi. You instructed me to meet you here?"

"Enter."

He opened the door, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"You, uh, wanted to see me Commander?" He asked.

He heard the familiar noise of black heels click against the floor as she appeared from the bathroom, twisting her hair back into a messy bun.

She wore a black leather corset and shorts with black heels and nestled between her breasts, hung around her neck was the commanders emerald bolo tie. Her eyes were behind her polished oval glasses, painted with dark makeup, bringing out the warm hazel and wicked glint within, her lips painted a dark red and pulled into a coy smirk, riding crop in hand. He felt his trousers begin to tighten.

"In fact I did, Captain." The words slipped so easily from her deep scarlet lips, smooth and silky, laced with lust.

"Can you guess why?" She asked coyly, stepping closer to him and slipping a hand under his jacket.

"I haven't been on my best behaviour lately…" he murmured, uneasily slipping into submission.

"That's right." She cooed, tugging off his cravat and edging down the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck. "You been a bad boy."

She bit down on his neck, making him yelp, then groan as she sucked on the bite mark.

"Bad boy's need to been taught a lesson…" she whispered, nibbling his earlobe. "They need to be punished."

She smacked his ass and he squeaked, tensing slightly.

She pulled back and stepped away.

"Take off all of your clothes." She commanded.

He nodded, shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his boots, hastily removing the manuever harness. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, taking off his jeans and boxers in one go.

"Someone's excited." She murmured, absentmindedly tracing his collarbone with a finger. "Takes most the fun out of it for me."

She pressed her thumb into the tip of his cock, a low groan rumbling in his throat.

She picked up his cravat from her desk and shoved him onto her bed, grabbing his arms, pinning them against the headboard and securing them on the posts with the silk.

She slinked over to the bed, slipping on and stalking towards him on all fours seductively.

She smirked as she wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, looming over him.

She pumped her hand slowly around his swollen erection, Levi shivering below her.

He bit his lip, groaning slightly. It was almost embarrassing how hard he was.

"Don't be shy, captain. Make a little noise." She cooed, smearing the precum all over the head, her thumb circling the head.

He tipped his head back, groaning louder.

She cupped his balls, rolling them in her hot palm, making him moan loudly.

"C-Commander!" He gasped. "P-pleeease…"

"Please what? Words Captain."

He bit his lip, scrunching his eyes shut.

"S-suck my cock! Please!" He whined.

"Beg for it. I want to hear you beg, Captain." She growled, rubbing the sensitive head of his cock against her slicked hand.

"Ah! Pleeease!" He whined. "Pleeease suck my cock, Commander!"

"Mhm… I quite like the sound of that… don't know about you." She chuckled lowly, bending down to kiss the head of his cock.

Her lips slowly enveloped the head, sucking intensely.

"Ah! Mm oh fuck~" he moaned, back arching and wrists straining against the silk of his cravat.

She took more in, fluttering her tongue along the underside of his cock, bobbing her head and taking more in each time.

Levi gasped for breath, so close to an orgasm it was almost painful.

The pressure of the suction and the speed she was going was enough to make him forget his training, his title, the war and his name. That's how good it was.

"Ha-ah! Hange!" He gasped, straining against the silk binding his wrists.

She suddenly stopped, drawing back and removing him from her mouth, Levi whimpered in dismay.

Her lusty gaze turned icy and sadistic as she moved back to loom over him.

"Did I say you could address me by my first name, Captain?" She asked, slowly separating his legs and slipping a hand between them to his ass hole.

"N-no… forgive me, Commander… I overstepped… please…"

"You've been a bad boy Captain. Very misbehaved. Do you know what happens to bad boys Captain?"

He could feel her fingers rubbing against his ass hole, trying to get him to relax.

"Th- They're punished…"

"Yes." She purred. "Punished."

He felt her push a finger inside, breath hitching.

"N-no lubricant?" He asked breathily, voice at least three octaves higher.

"Remember Captain, this is a punishment."

"That is not fair. It's going hurt a- fuck~" he groaned, head pressing into the pillow.

Her fingers probed deeper, searching for his prostate.

"Where are you?" She murmured, pressing deeper as he squirmed below her.

The pads of her fingers brushed against a hard, fleshy lump. Levi stiffened, groaning.

"Bullseye." She smirked to herself.

She thrusted her fingers, scissoring them as his legs jerked and he moaned.

"Mhmm… ah! C-Commander!"

She toyed with his prostate, feeling him shudder and hearing him cry out, watching his muscles flew as he pulled on the bonds.

"Are you going to cum, Captain?" She cooed, bringing her lips to the flushed head of his cock, still thrusting her hand.

"Yeeeeeess!"

She gripped the base of his cock, preventing any future orgasms.

"Not until you beg for it."

"W-What?"

"I'm waiting, Captain." She mocked, wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock and giving a particularly harsh trust of her fingers, hitting his prostate hard.

"Oh fuck~ p-please Commander… let me- ah! Cum… pleaaaase…"

"More. I want you to beg for it like the little bitch you are."

"Pleeaase Commander…! L-let me cuuum!"

"Good boy." She cooed, letting go of his cock and pulling out her fingers.

"Cum for me, Captain." She whispered huskily in his ear, pressing her thumb into the tip of his cock.

"Fuck~ C-Commander!" He cried, body visibly jolting and release spurting white and sticky all over his bare stomach.

Just as Levi came, the door opened and Moblit walked in, report in hand.

He looked up, face growing red at the site.

"I'm not even going to ask." He said quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"FUCKING CALLED IT! I TOLD YOU NIFA! I KNEW WHAT I WAS HEARING LAST NIGHT!" He yelled behind the door.

"Well shit." Hange said finally. "Everyone's gonna run to the door to hear us."

The next thing she knew she was pressed against the bed. Somehow, Levi had gotten free of his bonds.

"Good, I want them to hear." He smirked, kissing below her ear.

"You sneaky little-"

"I want them to hear just how you love me…" he purred, nibbling her neck.

His hands wandered her body, hooking under the hem of her panties and pulling them down to her knees before stopping to remove the heels, then went back to removing the panties.

He ran a finger between her labia.

"So wet already~ I haven't done anything yet… seeing me like that must really turn you on…" he smirked, biting down gently on the juncture between her neck and shoulder and suckling.

His hands went to the knot on the front of her corset, untying it quickly and tugging on the corset.

"Off. Now." He growled.

She sat up and took it off, dropping it on the floor, only to be pinned back down onto the bed, his hands gripping her breasts roughly and lips leaving marks on her neck.

His hands moved down to her hips, her legs spreading for him. He smoothly thrust himself inside up to the hilt, earning a loud groan from her, nails scratching his back.

Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, arms around his shoulders and fingers carding through his hair.

"Make me scream, and thats an order Captain." She said huskily.

"Until your throat is raw, Commander."

He pulled her into a rough kiss, thrusting violently into her, hands on her breasts and toying with her nipples.

"Mhm, oh goddamn Levi, Yeeesss!" She cried, back arching and she pulled him back for another kiss.

He slipped a hand down to press her clit, slamming her into the mattress with every harsh thrust.

He pulled a leg over his shoulder, moving his head away to kiss her knee.

She rolled her hips to counter his thrusts, nails raking across and hands spidering to pull him back into a passionate kiss.

Moans and groans slipped into their mouths from both sides, tongues brawling for dominance, hot and messy.

He pulled back, reaching behind him and gripping her wrists, pinning them to the bed in one hand, grabbing his cravat from the other side of the bed and quickly binding her wrists together.

"What? You- ah! Don't like me getting handsy Levi?" She chuckled breathlessly.

"Quite the contrary. But I want to hear you scream that you love me." He smirked evilly, biting down harder on her collarbone.

"Ah! Leeeviiiii!"

"Say it." He growled, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts.

"I- ah! L-Levi I- oh fuck~"

"Say it…" He was pounding into her now. She was close and he was too.

"Aaah! L-Leeeviiiii! I love you!" She cried, hips bucking and leg wrapping tighter around his waist, heel on the other leg digging into his back.

"Louder. I want to hear you scream."

He rubbed his thumb against her clit, scratching it with his nail slightly.

"Fuck~ L-Levi!" She gasped as she came, hips bucking and back arching right off the bed. "… I love you…"

The orgasmic whisper is what set him off. With a guttural groan, he came, hips bucking into hers and head tipping back in euphoria.

"Ha-ah! Hange!"

He slowed down and pulled her into a loving kiss, untying his cravat from her wrists.

"That's … what I like… to hear." He smirked breathlessly, nuzzling into her neck.

"You… learned your… lesson now, Captain?" She asked, clenching around him slightly.

He moaned quietly, still quite over-sensitive from the orgasm.

"Yeah. I learned my lesson, Commander Hange." He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss into her neck.

"Are they gonna do it again?" Came a whisper, wrecking the entire moment. The voice belonged to Connie Springer.

"Don't look at me. I dunno." Came Jean's hiss. "Jaegerbombastic knows him better than us."

"I dunno. Mikasa's an Ackerman. Maybe she'll know." Eren offered.

"No comment." Mikasa shrugged.

"G-Guys, maybe we shouldn't get mixed up in this, we don't know what could happen."

"Shut up Armin! I'm trying to hear!" Sasha snapped.

"I agree with Armin. We should go." Krista said quietly.

"Well d'you want us to start again?" Hange called, joining in.

There was a collective scream heard from the Levi squad, followed by a stampede of boots against the hardwood floors and a couple of 'I told you so's being thrown about by Armin and Krista.

"Never gets old." Hange grinned, running a hand through Levi's mussed raven locks.

"They'll pay for it tomorrow or later. Whenever I feel bothered." Levi shrugged.

"You want another round or…"

"Sorry, I'm spent."

"It's fine. I'm not going to be able to walk for a week now…"

"Sorry." He said softly, pulling out slowly.

"You really need to work on being more submissive. How did you…?"

"Get free? I know your knots Hange. I've had to get you out of them for fifteen years."

"Hey, it hasn't happened recently." She said pointedly.

"Look, I'm tired and all I want to do now is go into a post-sex coma with the love of my life, okay?" He sighed, slipping under the sheets.

"That's so sweet Levi!" She squealed, joining him under the covers.

He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She hummed.

"Love you too." He mumbled into her hair.

He heard a scattering of boots on the floor and sat up.

"And if any of you brats behind the door are wondering we're not fucking twice. So fuck off or I'll make you clean the bathrooms with a toothbrush."

There was a squeak, and whoever was behind the door left.

"You're a dick Levi."

"But you love mine."

Hange threw back her head and laughed, picking up a cushion and pressing it into his head.

"Sleeeeep! You're the one who wanted to anyways!"

"Okay okay! Move the fucking pillow first."

He nuzzled into her and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too Levi." She smiled, closing her eyes and going to sleep entangled in the strong limbs of her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah. Nosebleeds and fluff. R&R!


End file.
